Ricordi Di Te
by Devil Miharu
Summary: After discovering a horrific scene, Tsuna loses his memory. For his safety, he is relocated to Namimori to live with his older brother, Giotto. but how can he open up to a man he's never met before in his life? G27. Rated for gore, cursing, future lemon?
1. Chapter 1: Eluding Memories

**So, this is my first fanfic. A KHR one! And a G27 pairing as well! Thanks to magnificent authors (SilentSnowDreamer's _My Beloved_ and the sequel _Never Let Go_, CreekMyStyle27's _How the Other Half Lives_, and Sharia Sherenia's _Dreams to Reality), _I've realized how wonderful this pairing is. They have inspired me to write one of my own ^^**

**So I hope to meet the standards of those who have read those amazing fanfics with my half-hearted attempt at a G27 :) Feedback with reviews are helpful too.**

**Welcome to the first chapter of 'Ricordi Di Te', which roughly translated to 'Memories of You'**

* * *

Ricordi Di Te

Chapter 1

_Eluding Memories_

"_Tsunayoshi? Tsunayoshi, where are you?" Giotto called out, searching for his younger brother. That boy was just too good at hide and seek._

_Inside the closet, little Tsunayoshi giggled. He had practiced playing with his parents while Giotto was at school, and it would take the two of them hours to find the small boy. It was his size that gave him his advantage; the boy could fit just about anywhere._

_In the hallway, the older brother leaned against the wall, disheartened that he had lost yet again to Tsuna._

"_Tsunayoshi, I'm done. You win."_

_The boy burst out of the closet, jumping in glee. "I win again!"_

_Giotto ruffled Tsuna's chocolate colored hair. "Yep, you win again. And do you know what you win?"_

_The boy looked at his brother with sparkling eyes. "What what what? Tell me, Giotto-nii!"_

_The blond knelt in front of Tsuna and he climbed onto his back and took him to the garden. "You get an hour's worth of free piggy-back rides each day for a week!"_

_Tsuna laughed gleefully and began yelling as Giotto ran around the garden, braying like a horse and obeying Tsuna's every command._

_"I love you Giotto-nii!"_

_Giotto yelled something, but Tsuna couldn't quite hear him. "Eh? What did you say, Giotto-nii? Giotto? Giotto!..."_

"…Sawada! Sawada Tsunayoshi, wake up this instant!" came the loud booming voice of his math teacher. Tsuna yelped and jumped out of his seat, earning him total humiliation in front of the entire class.

"If I catch you sleeping in this class once more Sawada, then it's extra homework for a month! Am I clear?"

"Y-yes sensei." He sat down, and while trying to actually pay attention, he was thinking about the dream he had.

**Why was I even dreaming about Giotto-nii? It's not like I miss him or anything. We talk on the phone almost everyday. So…why?**

Last year, Tsuna's older brother, Giotto, had been accepted into the University of Namimori, and had to relocate to the town, leaving his family behind. The two had been close for as long as he remembered, and they always kept in touch, be it by e-mail or calling one another. Nothing could keep them apart.

The bell rang, dismissing the student body from school. Tsuna quickly packed his belongings into his bag and hurried home. He remembered that his parents wanted him home early to discuss something with him, and besides, he wanted to call Giotto and ask him about the dream. It felt like there was a deeper meaning behind it.

As he rounded the corner of his street, his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he realized it was his mother, Nana.

"Hey Mom, I'm almost home."

"Oh, oh no! I-I need you to go and pick up some vegetables for dinner tonight. Would you do that for me please, Tsu-kun?" She sounded panicked.

"…O-okay, Mom, don't worry, you'll get them."

Tsuna thought he heard his mother burst into tears. "Oh thank you, thank you Tsu-kun! I love you so much, you know that right. Dad also loves you! Thank you! Well…goodbye!" she hung up. All Tsuna could do was stare at his phone.

"All I said was that I was gonna pick up some vegetables…"

OOOOOOO

A little after 5pm, Tsuna walked up to the front porch, a bag of groceries in his hand. Fingering around in his pocket for his keys, he realized that the front door had been left open a little. He sighed, sometimes his mother was such a klutz; burglars could break in.

The boy pushed open the door and froze in his tracks. He dropped the bagged groceries. Not bothering to take of his shoes in the entranceway, he stared in horror at the sight before him.

The hallway in completer and utter disarray. Cabinets were unturned, their contents spilled out onto the carpeted floor. His mother's precious vase lay in pieces at the base of the stairs. There had clearly been a struggle here, that much Tsuna could tell. And his parents had been home.

"Mom, Dad!" he called, his voice shaking heavily. He stepped into the hallway, avoiding the broken glass. The kitchen, that's where his parents normally were. Nana would be making dinner right about now, and Iemitsu would be taking a nap at the table. He peered around the corner to the kitchen, and almost automatically, he felt tears cascade down his pale cheeks.

The kitchen was in the same, if not worse, condition like the hallway. Crockery thrown askew, shattered glass and overturned furniture littered the ground. But the brunette could care less about the outcome of his house, but the fate of his parents.

Tsunayoshi came face-to-face with two bodies lying motionless on the floor in a pool of blood. Splattered blood decorated the adjacent walls, creating small pools of the liquid below. He couldn't bring himself to look at the bodies, but he could identify the shape of them clearly.

The larger body lying protectively over the smaller one had larger muscles and broader shoulders. And blond hair like Giotto's. Iemitsu, Tsuna's father. The smaller body with his hair color had more curves to it; a woman's figure. His mother, Nana.

Nana and Iemitsu were gone.

The feeling in his knees completely gone, the boy leaned against the doorframe. His hands automatically found their way to his throat, gasping in air to fill his lungs and endless tears stung his eyes.

**This is a dream, this is all a dream. It can't be happening, not to us, not to us.**

Tsuna closed his eyes, desperately believing in the magical words he spoke, hoping that by some miracle he would find his mother at the stove cooking something delicious and his father snoring at the dining table.

That was not the reality that awaited him when he opened his eyes. That horrific scene before him had not changed. Oh how he wanted to hold his parents in a tight embrace, to feel their warmth, and not have to stare at their cold lifeless eyes any longer. Tsuna could only huddle himself into a small ball in the doorway and sob silently, calling for the mother and father he no longer had.

"What the hell? I don't get this at all," a voice said from upstairs. "They said they had no kids, but this room clearly has stuff that only kids use; clothes, textbooks, the whole shebang."

"That is true," a deeper voice replied. "If they did have children, wouldn't there be family photos everywhere?"

Tsuna froze. He wasn't alone in the house; complete strangers were just upstairs. Dangerous strangers who had killed his parents. More than anything, he wanted to yell and scream at these mystery men; he wanted to know why they had to die. He wanted to punch them and kick them, to make them feel the pain his parents had felt in the moments before their departure, but the boy had no strength. No way to attack or defend himself. Long ago, Iemitsu had taught him a valuable lesson:

"A wise man lives to fight another day."

And that was what Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to do. He had to leave, to escape from these men, before they were alerted of his presence. Finding the strength in his legs to stand, he staggered past the corpses and put his hand on the doorknob to the backdoor. Sparing one last glance at his parents in silent prayer, Tsuna exited through the door and shut it silently. Upon his exit, he burst into a sprint around to the front of the house and to the front gate.

"Hey, brat! What the hell are you doing here, huh!" The voice came from the front door. Tsuna had left it wide open. It only made him run faster.

"Stop, dammit! Hey, is that the kid we're looking for?"

"Who cares about that? He could have seen the bodies! Just get him!" the other yelled, and the two men soon gave chase.

Tsuna's legs felt like lead weights, weighing him down with each step he took. He was in a dangerous situation, running away from murderers. And his vision was clouding. Unusually enough, the main street was completely deserted, as if the citizens had predicted the chain of events to unfold.

"This shouldn't be happening!" he sobbed. "This only happens in movies! So why is it happening to us!" Tsuna could feel himself losing speed. It would only be a matter of time before they would catch up to him.

The brunette suddenly felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He swatted at it, not sure if it was an annoying insect, but when he looked at his hand he could see the sticky red liquid that oozed from the cut. Something had grazed him.

"Fuck, my arm!" one man screamed. Tsuna chanced a look behind him; through hazy eyes he saw the smaller man on the ground, clutching his arm, and the other clawing around in his jacket to search for a weapon to defend himself with. This was his chance to escape. As soon as he spun around, he gasped.

Another man was in front of him, and just like the other two, was wearing a dark business suit. The only difference was a fedora perched smartly on his head and the gun he carried.

"I suggest you stop chasing this boy; he is of great importance to the Vongola Family, and to our boss. Get in my way again and the next one goes in your skull." The fedora-wearing man cocked his gun, preparing to fire.

The injured man staggered to his feet. "Shit, that fedora! And that gun! No way, you're-"

"Crap, we can't handle him! Run!" Like dogs, they turned tail and ran from this mystery man.

He couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't. His heart had shattered into a million pieces, his head was pounding and he could barely see anymore, all in the time span of ten minutes. He was physically, mentally and emotionally spent. Tsuna would have been content to just collapse in the middle of the road, but was instead surprised to find an arm wrapped around his middle and another on his back.

The stranger picked up Tsuna and cradled him in his arms. "No boy should have to go through this alone, it's too cruel. But I promise you won't be alone anymore."

Tsuna was struggling to keep his eyes open; they were just too heavy. "W-who…are you?"

"An ally."

"Help…go back…a-and help my…parents…please."

The man shook his head. "I can't."

He had long given up the fight to hold back the tears that fell endlessly. "I'm begging you…please…please…" Soon after, he also lost the fight with his consciousness and surrendered to fatigue and heartbreak.

In these moments, a black car rolled up next to them, and the man climbed in with the boy still in his arms.

"Poor kid, he had to go through all that alone," the driver commented. "…Well, where to now, Reborn-sama?"

Reborn tilted his fedora up with his finger. "He won't be alone anymore. We're headed to Namimori. And step on it."


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories

**Only a day after I posted the first chapter, I was assaulted with e-mails alerting me of reviews, faves and story alerts. Honestly you guys are so awesome I could have cried T^T**

**So many positive reviews came in! Thanks!**

**XxObsessxLovexLivexX: Holy crap, I got this girl into G27! I feel so honored :D**

**xxxKimi-chan: Yes! Somebody knows what I'm talking about! Thank you, sweet child!**

**FaerieDemon: Thanks so much! I try to shoot for descriptive, but it doesn't seem to come out right to me. I'm kind of a grammar whore, so I try to shoot for perfection. Which happens 98% of the time =.=**

**Now it's time to gear down for Chapter 2 of Ricordi Di Te! Yay!**

* * *

Ricordi Di Te

Chapter 2

_Forgotten Memories_

_He could hear footsteps. Running footsteps. The 14 year old turned around to find a miniature version of himself running through a field. The younger boy had a smile stretching across his face. In the distance were three shadowy figures; two of them were roughly the same height, while the third figure only reached up to the smaller adult figure's waist._

_"__**A family,"**__ was all the teenager could say._

_The small boy waved towards the figures. "Mom! Dad! Nii-chan!" He then jumped into the waiting arms of his father, who smiled proudly at his youngest son. His mother gently took him from his father and planted a loving kiss on his forehead. The boy giggled and squirmed out of his mother's grasp to land in front of his older brother. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the blond boy's neck and held on for dear life, not wanting to let go. His brother wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him into a deep hug._

_"Shall we go now?" the blond boy asked the young brunette, who eagerly nodded his head, taking his brother and mothers hands, leading the way into the distance._

_**He looks just like me. Does that make those people…my family? **__He reached out to the family, wanting to run up to them, to catch up to them, but found that whenever he moved, he would only get further away._

_**Wait! Don't leave me, please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone…**_

Bright lights were all that Tsuna could see when his eyes fluttered open. With his right hand, he reached up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, but instead of sleep, he felt tears against his skin.

**Huh? Why was I crying?** The boy thought, but shrugged it off and made the motion to sit up, but a huge weight on his body prevented him from doing so. Looking down to find the cause, he found it.

An older man was using his stomach as a pillow. Tsuna would have screamed if this man wasn't so beautiful. His hair was the most splendid shade of canary yellow he had ever seen, and his eyes must be some spectacular color. Perfect skin, almost like porcelain, only further accentuated his beauty. Not to mention he had the body of a supermodel. To his surprise, a larger hand had grasped onto his, fingers gently intertwined.

**Has this man been waiting for me to wake up? Why? And where am I?**

Hesitant to ruin the sleeping portrait of this absolute angel, Tsuna used his free hand to shake the sleeping man. "Hey, mister, wake up."

The sleeping figure absentmindedly swatted away the brunette's hand. "Five more minutes, Mom…" was all he could say.

Tsuna sighed in exasperation. "Okay, let's try a different approach," he muttered. Gathering all of the air he could get into his crushed lungs, he managed to yell, "GET THE HELL OFF ME! YOU'RE HEAVY!"

That pretty portrait of the blond was now forever ruined as he shot up off of Tsuna with lightning speed, completely unaware of his surroundings. Scratching his head and letting out a lazy yawn, he opened his eyes to reveal bright sky blue orbs, eyes that could make over a million girls swoon. Tsuna gasped.

The man's ears immediately picked up the sound, and his line of sight connected with the brunette's.

"Tsunayoshi," he whispered in a shaky inaudible voice. It took all of his being not to break down into an emotional wreck, so he pulled the younger boy into a bear hug. Said boy, who had not expected the sudden affection, used all his remaining strength to shove the handsome man away, crawling to the farthest corner of the bed as quickly as he could.

"Who are you?" he panted.

The blond could only give a dejected sigh. **So Reborn was right after all.**

_"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto had rushed to the door and swung it open as soon as the doorbell hand rung. Instead of meeting the sweet smile of his baby brother, he was greeted by a frowning Reborn. Bundled in his arms was Tsuna._

_"I'm sorry Giotto. I did everything I could to save him but I couldn't reach him in time."_

_"You mean his heart-"_

_"Yes, his heart gave out. I'm afraid he just couldn't take the pain."_

_Giotto smacked the doorframe as hard as he could. He was the older brother. How could he let this happen? "Give me my little brother."_

_Reborn nodded. "Of course. Be careful with him; he's still fragile." He delicately handed the fragile boy over to the blond._

_"Thank you, Reborn, for everything. I mean it."_

_The gun totting man tipped his hat over to shade his eyes. "Just remember this: now that his heart has died, he has a small chance of regaining consciousness. And if he does, he may not remember anything about his life. The odds are against him."_

_"When he does survive this, it will only make him stronger. And that much more sought after," Giotto finished the man's statement._

_"If you know this, then I shall take my leave. I wish you luck. Goodnight."_

The older man smiled gently. "You may not remember me, but I'm your big brother, Sawada Giotto."

Tsuna blinked. Older brother? Surely he would remember that. "I don't remember having an older brother. You're lying! Who are you!"

Even though Reborn had prepared him for the worst, it was still a hard blow to stomach. "I would never lie to you about something like this, Tsunayoshi!" Grabbing the framed photo on his nightstand, he shoved it into Tsuna's face. "See this picture? It was taken on your 6th birthday! I was 11 at the time, and these are our parents."

Tsuna inspected the photo closer. Instantly, something in his brain clicked. He snatched the photo and stared intently at it. This was the family he had seen in that strange dream. The mother, father, and the brothers; they were all there. He looked at Giotto and the blond in the picture. They had the same blond hair and the same stunning blue eyes. They were definitely the same person.

He looked at the smaller boy, the birthday boy. He had a look of pure innocence on his small face as he blew out his candles with a huge smile. Tsuna turned to look at the mirror positioned on the wall opposite the bed. He tugged a few locks of his hair, which was a soft chocolate brown color, the same as the 6 year old in the picture. With the same amber colored eyes. They were also the same person.

"..What did you call me?" he asked.

"Your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna bit his lip. He should have known his own name! Nothing made sense. "Am I really Tsunayoshi?" His pained voice turned into one of anger. The hand in his hair tightened its grip. "Why don't I know my own name? I don't remember! I can't...I can't…" Tears threatened to well up in his eyes.

Giotto immediately grabbed his brother's hand. "Tsuna, stop it! Don't force yourself to remember. That's why I'm here; I'll help you slowly remember."

Tsuna let go of his hair and dropped his arm. He stared into Giotto's eyes for a long time before he finally spoke. "I trust you…Nii-san. Hehe, I'll have to get used to that."

Giotto reached over and ruffled his brother's hair, like he always did. "I'm glad that you can trust me." In response, Tsuna leaned in to wrap his arms around his brother. It felt nostalgic, somehow.

They stayed like that for a long time before the brunette had another question. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Giotto tensed. He had been dreading this question since yesterday night. Even though he had already concocted a lie with the help of Reborn, he still felt bad about lying to the poor boy. "Mom and Dad are traveling around the world. It's their very first honeymoon; they couldn't have a proper one since Mom was carrying me at the time. So I told them that I'd take care of you while they're enjoying themselves."

**It's partially the truth,** Giotto thought. **Mom was pregnant with me soon after they got married, and they never had a honeymoon.**

Little Tsuna seemed to buy it, though he seemed a little sad. "Oh, okay then."

Wanting to change the touchy subject, Giotto said, "I think you need to sleep some more. You look exhausted." He rose and tucked Tsuna under the sheets.

"Hey, Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me?"

That question made Giotto's heart ache. But he answered it with ease. "I will never leave you, Tsunayoshi." With that, he placed a tender kiss on the brunette's forehead and left the room. As he leaned against the closed door, he soon heard soft snores on the other side.

**I swear on the blood of the Vongola Family, that I will never leave you. Just don't leave **_**me**_**, Tsuna.**

OOOOOOO

Awaking from a blissful dreamless sleep, Tsuna glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand that read _3.23pm_. He shifted into a sitting position on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Then a thought hit him. Didn't he have to go to school or something? He jumped off the bed and ran to the door, swinging it open.

"Nii-san, what about sch-" he began, but stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting in the living room was Giotto, hunched over some important looking documents, and another man sat beside him. He possessed fiery red hair, and donned an interesting tattoo on the right side of his face. Alert crimson colored eyes locked onto him.

"Hey G, when the heck did you get this result? G.? Hey!" Giotto looked up to smack his best friend when he noticed Tsuna and G.'s 'staring contest'. "Oh Tsuna, you're awake! Come here and sit down." He motioned to an empty seat next to him. Apprehensively, the boy walked over and took the seat, staring down steadily.

"Tsuna, this is G. He's been my best friend in this town since I moved here. And G., this is my younger brother that I've been telling you about. Isn't he cute?" Giotto was practically beaming as he talked about his two favorite people. Tsuna could only blush.

"You mean the kid brother you never shut up about?" G. remarked, earning an elbow in the ribs from Giotto. "Ow! It was a joke." Like the gentleman he was, he rose from his seat and walked over to Tsuna, offering his hand.

"I'm G. Your brother's told me all about you. Nice to meetcha." The boy hesitantly shook the waiting hand; his ordeal had only happened less than 12 hours ago, and he wasn't used to new people.

A glint shone sneakily in G.'s eye, and before Tsuna noticed, he was in the arms of the redhead. Bridal style, of course. G. stared intently at the quivering brunette in his arms, furrowing his brow. He leaned in closer until their foreheads touched ever so slightly while shifting the boy in his arms. All the while, Giotto watched with slight amusement and slight annoyance.

Not knowing what else to do, Tsuna began flailing wildly, moving in every way possible to escape this man's grip.

A sly smile stretched across G.'s face and he backed away. "Giotto you're gonna have problems with this little guy. He's _way_ too cute. And too light. They'll kidnap him in a heartbeat when they see him."

Giotto shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing I can do about the cuteness; it runs in the family. And fattening him up might take away some of the cuteness, so he'll just have to deal with it."

The boy looked back between the two older males. "W-what? What's going on, Nii-san?" His brother shuffled through the papers on the table and produced several documents adorned with a school crest that read _Namimori Junior High_.

"You were talking about school earlier, right? Well, since you'll be in Namimori for a while, you most definitely have to continue your studies. And since I couldn't leave the house, G. swung round the school and picked up the registration documents."

"Along with the course work you missed for skipping out on school today," the redhead commented, earning him a childish pout from the blond. "Pout all you want, you're still doing it!"

"G. is a meanie! Boo!" he jeered. G. automatically launched himself at his friend, and the two students ended up on the floor in a mock wrestling match with Tsuna looking on. He couldn't help but burst out laughing as Giotto put G. in a headlock.

OOOOO

The rest of the day was spent filling out Tsuna's application forms for school, along with the completion of Giotto's schoolwork, which the blond begrudgingly did while muttering obscenities. During this time, Tsuna's amnesia was explained to G., who then understood the reason why his best friend had played truant. He flicked the boy's nose and stated "Even if you don't remember the past, focus on the future. If you look back now, you may regret it." Tsuna took those words to heart as G. left to return home.

Hey Nii-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the last thing that we talked about before I lost my memories?"

The older brother hadn't been expecting this question. But he answered truthfully. "I was thinking of coming down to see you guys, before Mom and Dad decided on a honeymoon."

Tsuna giggled. "You were gonna skip school again?"

Giotto looked offended by his little brother's accusation. "Pfffft, no! I would have gotten Asari to do my homework."

"That's cheating! And who's Asari?"

"You'll meet him sooner or later," he said, waving his hand flippantly and walked over to the kitchen. "You should eat something. I don't have much, but I'll make anything you want."

Tsuna pondered for a moment. What had he liked when he had his memories? His lips parted to speak, but he was suddenly assaulted with a vicious pounding headache. He collapsed to his knees, clutching his head in agony.

"Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi…" Giotto's voice slowly faded away as the boy closed his eyes, losing himself in the hazy mist that engulfed him.

_Tsuna awoke, standing in the middle of a beautiful courtyard. He looked around, obviously confused at the new scenery. Hadn't he been in his brother's apartment only a few moments before?_

_Soon enough he could hear laughter. Spinning around, he beheld the sight of two familiar faces. A blond man and a redheaded man were walking side by side, both talking animatedly amongst themselves. Giotto and G. Only they weren't dressed like ordinary people. Giotto was sporting a gorgeous pure white robe that flowed behind him as he moved, and G. was wearing a pitch black robe etched with gold stitching. They soon disappeared through a door and down a long hallway._

_"Nii-san…and G.?" was all he managed to utter before he was once again swallowed by the hazy mist._

* * *

**Heck yeah, G.'s in this fanfic, cuz i wanted him to be :D**

**School is starting for me tomorrow, and I enrolled in an AP class for the first time. The next chapter may not come for a while, but I'll try to write as often as I can. Reviews would be a great help. c:**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey guys, Devil Miharu here~

Thanks for your continued support of Ricordi di Te and/or Sinful Pastime. It truly warmed my heart to find that people are actually reading my stories. I do apologize to those who have sent me PMs and reviews that I didn't respond to; there's been a lot of stuff going on in my life in the last 2 years (high school graduation, college, and working retail among other thing) that has been getting in the way of my creative genius. This brings me to the point of this message: my stories.

Currently, I am at a crossroads. I hope to update during summer vacation, but I'm not sure which story to start writing again. This is where you guys come in. On my profile page there is a poll that you can take: choose between RDT and SP and that's where I'll start after final exams. If there are enough votes after Sunday May 5th, I'll close the poll.

I hope you'll take the time to do so :D


End file.
